The present application relates generally to pop-up cards and, more particularly, to pop-up cards having an integrated pocket for holding notecards and other items.
Pop-up cards are greeting-type cards that include an erectable pop-up display structure that unfolds from a flattened state when the card is closed to a 3-D state when the card is opened. FIG. 1 shows one example of a prior art pop-up card 100 that includes a rose bouquet pop-up display structure 102 on a foldable card 104.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,524,658, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, illustrates some examples of how such pop-up display structures can be constructed from intersecting slice-form elements and attached to foldable cards. FIG. 2 taken from that patent shows a portion of an exemplary pop-up display structure, which comprises intersecting slice-form elements 106, 108. The slice-form elements 106, 108 include tabs 110, 112, respectively, at their bases. As shown in FIG. 3, the pop-up display structure is attached to the card by inserting and securing the tabs 110, 112 in slots 114 formed in a panel 116 overlaying the card cover.
The pop-up card can also be configured so that the pop-up display structure is secured in, but removable from the rest of the card when desired by a user.